Chess
by Platinum Trickster
Summary: Austria and Prussia playing chess? Only chaos could spawn from that.


**A/N: **WARNING: this fic contains German words and childishness. Do not read if you are offended by such things. ******Hi everybody! HI DR. NICK- *shot* ****I am excited to release this fic, as this is my first ever HETALIA: AXIS POWERS STORY! Oh man, I have been itching to write a Hetalia fic! Cosmickitten89 gave me the wonderful idea for this. Also, she beta'd my story and gave me some pointers for the future as well! Thank you VERY much, Cosmic! (though I feel as if 'thank you' isn't enough for all she's done)**

**Enjoy this fic! And sorry if Austria is a little OOC. I just have the darndest time keeping people in character sometimes!**

* * *

><p>It was like any ordinary day at Austria's home. He was playing a calming Mozart melody on his beloved piano with his ex-wife Hungary as his audience. When the Austrian's flawless performance was broken by an obnoxious and familiar racket from outside, Hungary glanced out the nearby window and sighed.<p>

"Prussia's here again," she said. "I'll go take care of him."

"No." Austria said, removing his hands from the keys.

Hungary gave him an odd look. Her ex-husband seemed to her to be rather less annoyed by this news than usual. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean I want to try something with him." He turned to face her. "I have been thinking that somebody needs to show Prussia who is boss, and I think I know just the way. I want to challenge him to a game of chess."

She laughed. "Are you joking?" She then saw that his facial expression was determined and serious. "You're not..."

"I am not joking. I'm very serious about zis. I want to play a game of chess with him." He got up from his piano bench. "I hope to see zat he can actually use his brain once in a while."

The Hungarian shook her head. "Whatever you say, Austria. All I have to say is: good luck."

He nodded. "Thank you. I'm going to need it, I think."

There was a loud BANG as Prussia beat back the door to the piano room. "Hey Specs! Surprised to see ze awesome me?"

The brunette sighed. "No," he replied. "We saw you from the window."

"'We'?" the albino echoed, the second before he spotted Hungary. "Oh! Ze frying pan woman is here as vell, hm?" he said.

The woman pulled out her frying pan. "Call me that name again and I'll-"

"Zat's enough, Hungary." Austria said. "I can handle it from here."

The Prussian smirked. "So, you've finally grown a p-" His sentence was cut short when Hungary hit him on the head with her frying pan, knocking him over.

Prussia rubbed his head. "Mein Gott, I vas just making a joke!" he hissed.

Hungary glared. "Sure you were." She raised her frying pan up to hit him again. Prussia flinched at the sight.

"Hungary!" Austria said in a scolding tone that caught his ex-wife's attention. "I said I could handle it from here."

Hungary paused for a moment, thinking about what to do next, and then frowned. "Fine. I'll go now." She glared at the albino again. "But one step out of line and I'll ki-"

"HUNGARY!" the Austrian shrieked.

She put her hands in the air. "Fine, fine! I'm going!" she said, exasperated by her ex-husband's behavior.

"Finally, zat crazy voman is gone." Prussia said standing up, after Hungary left the room. "I can't believe she and I vere friends at one point."

"I challenge you to a game of chess," Austria said.

The albino stared at him. "Vhat?"

"I want you and I to play a game of chess." Austria simply replied.

Prussia laughed. "Kesesese! Why vould I vant to do zat? Chess is such a boring game!"

Austria was silent for a moment, trying to think of how to get the red-eyed, egotistical man to play. "I guess you're right," he said, letting out a fake sigh. "Chess IS such a boring game; and anyways, I'm sure you wouldn't be able to beat me at it either."

The arrogant silverette gasped. "Hold on just a second, Specs. I know for a FACT that I could beat you at chess anyday!" he said, grinning.

The brunette smirked. "We shall see." he said. "I shall go retrieve the board and pieces."

Prussia grinned. "The priss doesn't know vhat he's up against." He plopped down upon the couch. "He's gonna regret ever asking ze awesome me to play zat stupid game!"

Pulling out the game board and pieces from a chest in the attic, the Austrian sighed. "I already regret asking him to play zis game with me. It's too late now, I suppose." He returned to the piano room, where he met the albino again.

"I am back with ze board."

"I can see zat, obviously." the silverette hissed in reply. The violet-eyed man frowned, but said nothing. He placed the board on the coffee table and sat down on the couch opposite the Prussian. "What color do you want to be? White or black?"

"Black, of course! Black is awesome, just like me!" he replied, laughing once more.

The brunette narrowed his eyes. "You realize zat if you're black, you can't go first." he said.

"Maybe in regular chess games black goes second, but zis is a very special game, because ze awesome me is playing! Zat means zat I go first!" Prussia replied cheerfully.

The violet-eyed Austrian glared. "You can't just change ze rules!" he exclaimed.

"Ja I can! Because I am ze AWESOME PRUSSIA!"

The Austrian sighed and began setting up the pieces. "I'll just make you white, zen."

"I said I vanted black!"

"You can't be black if you want to go first!"

The albino laughed. "No need to get touchy, Specs." He grabbed a few white pieces and placed them mismatched on the board.

"Zat's not where zey go. Zere's a very specific order you have to put zem in!" Austria's voice was sharp, being quite irritated by now. He rearranged Prussia's pieces in their proper order and then set up his own. "Zere. Now we can finally. You do know how to play chess, correct?"

"Of course I do!"

Despite what the Prussian said, the brunette very well doubted that, but he nodded.

"Very well. You move first."

The albino took one rook, moved it over the pawn in front of it, and took one of Austria's pawns and the rook behind it.

"No! Pieces can't jump over others!" Austria hissed. He moved Prussia's rook back to its original place and his pieces to theirs. "If you want to know what pieces you can move now, I'll be happy to tell you."

The silverette rolled his eyes. "I know how to play chess, Specs. I told you zat already."

"Yes, but I doubt zat, telling from your previous invalid move!"

"I vas just messing vith you, okay? Calm down. If it'll make you happy, I'll play ze normal, boring way now." Prussia moved one pawn forward two spaces.

Austria sighed with relief. "Thank you, Prussia." _Zat's something I thought I would never say, _he thought. He moved one of his own pawns one space to the left of Prussia's forward one. They both continued to move their pawns (except for the two originally moved) around the board. The Austrian moved his first pawn forward, leaving it open for Prussia to take. It was a trap, of course, since he had another pawn set up to take Prussia's pawn. The albino moved his pawn to the other's space, but he didn't stop there. He took the next two pawns nearest to his space, like in checkers.

"You dummkopf, zis isn't like checkers!" Austria hissed as Prussia laughed, taking three of his pawns off the board.

"Vhatever Specs," Prussia said, ignoring the glare from the Austrian. "I can play however I like, because I am just zat AWESOME."

The brunette sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I knew zis would be a bad idea," he muttered. He reached for his unrightfully taken pawns until the albino stopped him. "Vhat do you think you're doing?" he questioned.

"I'm taking back my pawns. You can't take several pawns in a row. It's against ze rules."

"Rules? I make up my OWN rules, Specs!" Prussia said, before laughing in his usual and annoying way. "Kesesese!"

The violet-eyed man took his pawns and placed back where they were.

"You can't do zat!" the albino exclaimed.

"Yes, I can! Zat move was invalid!"

"Vas not!"

"Was too!"

The 'was not/was too' battle continued for several minutes. Austria stopped bickering with Prussia, knowing there was no way to convince the albino otherwise. "Fine, take my pawns." he said, rubbing his temples. _I'm already getting a headache from zis game_, he thought. _I should just let him win_.

"Success!" the silverette said triumphantly, taking the pawns off the board once more. "All right, your move, Specs, but you should just give up now because I'm so awesome zere's no vay I could lose!"

"Zen I concede." the Austrian said, just wanting the game to end as quickly as possible.

Prussia scoffed. "Zere's no vay I vould let you give up zat easy!"

Austria groaned. "But you just said zat-"

"I changed my mind! Ve have to play until I vin."

"Whatever," Austria said dismissively, moving his bishop a few spaces out. The albino moved his queen one space diagonal so that Austria's king was in check.

"Vatch as I take your king, Specs!" Prussia said, smirking and lifting the queen again before Austria could make his next move.

_He's making an invalid move again_, Austria thought with annoyance. _I guess I should let him vin and let zis verdammt game be over vith._

_No_, disagreed another part of his mind. _Don't let him win by cheating! Show him who's boss, isn't that the reason you challenged him in the first place?_

As Prussia moved his queen towards his king, Austria moved his bishop in front of the king. "You can't do zat! It's my turn!"

"Who cares? I'm making up my OWN rules!" replied the brunette, now grinning.

Prussia glared. "Zat's not fair!"

"It doesn't have to be!" Austria said cheerily. "Now, watch as I take your king!" He moved his bishop towards the white king.

Prussia stopped him with his queen. "Not on my vatch!" he hissed, trying to pry the bishop out of Austria's hands.

"Victory will be mine!" the bespectacled Austrian exclaimed, firmly keeping the bishop in his grip. He grabbed one of his rooks and tried again to the king, but once more the albino stopped it with his other hand.

"Let go!" Austria hissed trying to pull his pieces away.

"Only if you stop cheating!"

"Never-"

"Give it-"

"I won't-"

_"Gott verda-"_

Prussia then, in his attempt to move the rook away from his own king, accidentally knocked over a few pieces, including the Austrian's king.

The brunette gasped in horror. "_NEIN_!" he shouted.

"VICTORY IS MINE!" the albino cheered, smirking. "I knew I vould vin, since I've beaten you so many times before-"

"You've only defeated me a couple of times! And even zen, Hungary got back Silesia and always protects me from you."

Prussia snorted. "Who cares? All I know is zat I think I deserve a prize for vinning."

"You're insane if you believe zat I'll give you anything, especially for cheating."

"You don't have much of a choice, Specs. I'll get a prize either vay." He paused for a moment to think. "I believe I'll take some of your land."

"You wouldn't!"

"I vould; and besides, who's going to stop me?"

"How about ME?" Hungary spat, hitting him on the head with a frying pan like she had before.

Austria blinked, surprised. "Oh, Hungary. How long were you listening to us?"

"Since you told me to leave the room."

Austria's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "So you saw me being so... immature." he muttered.

"Yes, but I thought it was cute," she said, smiling. "You should act childish more often."

Austria sat back down to his piano and banged the keys in a harmonic fit of anger.

"I really wanted to win… and I would have, if that cocky numbskull would only cooperate…

"But you already have." Hungary hugged her ex-spouse from behind and gently rubbed his aching forehead. "Of the two of you, it is YOU who is still on the map."

"You're right," Austria mused as he began playing Beethoven's 9th Symphony. He smirked as he thought of how Prussia would go home to his brother's basement and mooch off of him for beer and wurst while the other countries forgot about him and Germany complained about the negative influence he left on German society – and the world, for that matter.

"Check and mate, Prussia."

* * *

><p><strong>Childish Austria is a fun Austria, because you know what they say-<strong>

***Dr. Robotnik runs in* Robotnik: THE MORE THE MERRI- *shotandbrickedsohard***

**They say that if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!**

**This was really fun to write, I have to say. I definitely want to write more Hetalia! I'm always open for suggestions for stories, by the way!**

**You probably already know this because you're Hetalia fans, but here are the translations:**

**Mein Gott- my God**

**Dummkopf- idiot/moron**

**Verdammt- damn**

**Nein- no**

**Thanks for reading! Check out my other fics if you liked this one.**


End file.
